Perfect for You
by Missy Padfoot
Summary: Harry/Draco: He was a fool in love, and often times, fools in love made the common mistake of thinking themselves as heroes. And this was why Draco Malfoy, aged 19 years old, three months into knowing what it meant to be a foolish lovelorn veela, did the only thing he could do to save the man he loved from an unwanted fate. Find someone else to love.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So since I have brought this story out, it means I'm abandoning one. Snow White Queen has been orphaned :( I just don't like my OOC-ness and writing style in that fic and I've lost interest in the plot. However, this story and that story are alike in that Snow White Queen's summary can apply to this story as well. But it's completely different. The mood is different, the timeline is different as well. It's EWE and I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it.  
**

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. JK Rowling owns it all.

**PROLOGUE**

Draco Malfoy had been born twice; once as a pureblood heir to the Malfoy fortune, and then again as a foolish lovelorn veela.

Veelas were interesting creatures. Anyone with a smidgen of veela blood had a magical core; meaning a Veelan squib was an oxymoron; an impossible, unfathomable, laughable thought. As long as a child was a byproduct of Draco's loins, no Malfoy would be born a squib and no matter how tarnished his name was, no matter the fact that the Malfoys were wealthy no more, he was in high demand. If purebloods so much as heard a whisper of what was really in his veins, families would line up to throw their daughters at him.

And yet, he was a veela in love. A Malfoy marrying for 'love' was a laughable, adorable, silly thought. _'Malfoys don't fall in love, son.' _He could hear his father's voice echoing in his head from a memory when he was a younger. He had asked his father why he ignored his mother if they were in love. His father looked at him with a strange expression on his face, as if Draco was some stranger's child and had gotten too close to his personal space.

He had to be married by around age 21 (there was only an estimate as to when) and he could choose anyone he wanted up until the timer stopped. But if his heart had already chosen someone else, it took precedence over his common sense.

He was a fool in love, and often times, fools in love made the common mistake of thinking themselves as heroes.

And this was why Draco Malfoy, aged 19 years old, three months into knowing what it meant to be in his circumstances, did the only thing he could do to save the man he loved from an unwanted fate.

Find someone else to love.

**AGE 19**

Draco moaned as he woke up to someone having their wicked way with his neck. A hand was doing small circles on his thigh, slowly inching its way higher and higher.

_Zabini's a bloody tease._

"Mmmm, I see you're awake." Blaise raised his devilishly handsome face from his chest and connected his mouth with Draco's. "Round two?" he asked in a deep (oh so deep) voice. He smirked as they slowly parted, knowing the answer before Draco could say a peep.

"Give it to me Zabini."

**AGE 19 ½**

Zabini had been a fling. Someone he used simply for the sex to release his built up sexual tension. After all, Veelas were extremely sexual beings. A lot like incubuses; he had to do something with all that energy. Blaise was an expert in pleasure of the carnal nature, yet, Draco didn't consider him a candidate for replacing his 'current mate'. It was laughable to think of a serious and loving relationship with his fellow Slytherin, but it had been fun while it lasted.

He had spent around five months making rotations through the popular pubs and clubs, not really looking for anything serious, just someone to make him forget his horrible life that was falling apart more as the days drove by; Someone to make him forget his veela problems; forget that he didn't see his mate anymore after finishing 'eight year'; forget that he wasn't in the same circles and could only get a glance of him from the newspapers, if that, since he had ran away from Europe. It depressed him even more at the thought that perhaps he was only really in love with a fictional character he made up in his head. But he pushed those thoughts aside. He had less than two years left to find someone else.

At this point, he was just looking at Wizards. The start of any relationship was attraction and fit Wizards was his target demographic. He was being selfish, he knew, since Veela magic was going to mold the wizard into something disgusting and fowl... but as long as it wasn't Potter, he could live with that on his conscience.

**AGE 20**

No one could fill the void Potter left in his bitchy heart. No one was stupid enough, naive enough, atrocious dancer enough. He had looked all over for green eyes, raven black hair and glasses. He had tried arguing with one night stands, but they would either stare at him blankly or take the high road and leave.

He didn't know why he was so infatuated with the boy who lived and that very thought led him to believe that perhaps he was a masochist. And THAT thought led him to set up an appointment at St. Mungo's for a psychologist.

That was why, Hermione Granger sat in front of him, notebook and pen in hand.

* * *

"We had somewhat of a truce our last year in Hogwarts, didn't we?"

"Granger," Draco sighed tiredly, as if she was a five year old who couldn't comprehend the anguish we was going through. Which was true. "Even though I didn't call you a mudblood to your face, I was still thinking it. Even though we refrained from throwing stunners at each other, doesn't mean we were friendly. I can acknowledge that yes, you do have higher mental capabilities than I, and yes, you aren't such a crime to nature as Weasley, but I don't want you knowing what I truly think. You can't handle it and I can't handle you not handling it because I shall surely be slapped in the face, again. Not to mention, that you are too closely intertwined with the problem I have." Draco moved to stand up from his seat until Granger stopped him with a hand on his chest.

"And what _is_ your problem?" She insisted with a gentle voice. She had stood up to stop him so they were both on their feet. She had moved her body to block the exist.

Draco looked at the offending hand and quickly gave Granger a dirty look, one that said, 'Get your dirty hands off me before I do something you'll regret'. It didn't faze her, it simply lead to her pushing him back onto his comfortable gray armchair. The odd thing was that Draco did as she wordlessly instructed.

He just really felt like confiding in someone because this Veela_ thing_ was getting to be too much for him. Should he really be rejecting Granger's help? If anything, shouldn't the annoying know-it-all come up with the perfect solution like she was famously known for doing?

He stared at Granger, taking in her appearance. She looked far more attractive than he remembered. She had dyed her hair blondish. Not a platinum blond like he was, but still. She had also cut her hair extremely short, and was actually putting some makeup on her face. It made Draco feel nostalgic as he realized that she had grown up and actually became someone important enough to have her own office. She was certainly more important than Draco who was just spending his days throwing money away partying and socializing.

"Draco?"

Granger's calling his name made him snap back to reality. "You've never called me that before, why now?"

The not so bushy haired witch rolled her eyes, "It's my policy for my patients and I to be on first name basis. Which reminds me. My name is Hermione. Use it."

"I'm not paying you to boss me around, _Granger_."

She tsked and ignored what he said. "You didn't exactly specify what exactly is wrong in your chart. You wrote down that you have problems moving on with the past and forgetting an unrequited love." She grabbed a set of reading glasses that had been tucked in the front pocket of her cream colored blouse. She put adjusted them on her face as she read on. "You have a delicate condition that is going to take its toll in about a year?"

Draco looked at his clean fingernails, wondering if he should file them later; they were a getting a tad bit long.

"Draco, does St. Mungo's know what this 'delicate condition' is? If it's an illness, I think it takes precedence over mind healing."

"Never mind that." Draco wanted to get straight to the point. He didn't want to reveal his Veela ancestry and defend the fact that he was still technically a pureblood. "What's most important is assisting me in learning a way to forget my unhealthy obsession with someone... from my past." It was torture not being specific. Did it have to be Granger? Just when he thought he found a sound and sensible solution to his problems, this obstacle came along. He had more chances going back to his plan of fucking anything and everything with two legs.

"Are we talking about Harry?"

Draco narrowed his eyes, thinking fast. _There is no way she knows._

"Granger, don't be disgusting. As I wrote down, it's an unrequited love I have for someone. Me, fancy Potter, my childhood rival?" Draco snorted.

Granger, however, simply raised an eyebrow and scribbled something on her notepad. She then looked up and met Draco's eyes. "So it isn't Harry, then who is it?"

All too suddenly, Draco realized that he couldn't do this because he couldn't tell Granger the truth. It would hurt too much to admit it to one of Potter's best friends. He could see him and Potter 20 years from now, both dropping off their Hogwarts bound children at King's Cross. Potter's eyes and his would meet and Potter would give an awkward sort of greeting, his eyes would be filled with pity instead of the hate they presently possess for him.

His pride couldn't stand the thought.

"I'm sorry, Granger. I just can't do it. I can't confide in you. You're part of the past I'm trying to forget... I'm just going to try some other method." Defeated, Draco stood up again to leave and Granger didn't make a move to stop him.

Not physically, at least, but she did speak before he touched the nob of the door; and that stopped him.

"I'm an annoying do-gooder, know-it-all, who believes in following the rules." She snapped, her voice laced with sarcasm, "Do you really believe I'd ridicule a patient when they're showing me their weaknesses? Do you think I'd betray the oath I took when I was hired for this position? I will make an appointment for you for this time next week. Whether you show up or not, it's up to you."

Draco was still paused at the door, waiting to see if she was finished. When he came to the conclusion, that yes, Granger's show of tough love was over, he left.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey, another chapter! Yes, this one's short, but eh, I feel like it can stand on itself. I had it written before I even posted the first chapter since it originally was PART of it, but I felt like I went OOC a bit too much. And editing one paragraph made me edit the next, and before you know it, it all changed. BLEH. Hope you like and thank you for the reviews!  
**

**CHAPTER TWO**

Draco hadn't been planning to go to his appointment with Granger; but somehow, he had ended up outside her office, four hours late. The hours on her office door told him it was way past closing time and Draco came to the conclusion that it was just meant to be. With a sigh, he turned, and started walking towards the nearest apparation point; but stopped when he heard a door open and a bell chime.

He turned around to witness Granger fumble around, trying to find her wand in her robes pocket while juggling a cardboard box in her arms. To Draco's glee, she accidentally dropped the box, which turned out to be full of files, onto the street and followed it with a huff of annoyance. She began picking up the documents, not bothering to sort them out before dumping them back in the box. Draco decided to take pity on her and help her. She looked up when he picked one of the few scrolls that fell, but silently continued as if he wasn't there. When they were done, Draco handed her whatever he had managed to gather.

"Thanks Malfoy, I mean, Draco." After adding it into the box, Grager then handed him all the contents and gestured him to follow her back into her office.

"Sit." She commanded and Draco did so on the familiar gray armchair. "Tea or coffee?" She asked as she was turning on all the lights.

Draco saw her turning on the muggle contraption known as a coffee maker and simply wanted the same thing. He didn't want to bother her more than he already was. "Coffee."

She turned on the muggle coffee maker and got two mugs out.

"So," Granger asked as she waited while the coffee was made, "if it's not Harry you're obsessed with, who is it?"

Draco stayed silent, not ready; He didn't want to lie but at the same time, he had never said it out loud. A confirmation would simply make everything all the more real.

Granger didn't press him, she continued handling their coffee. She brought over the mugs while the sugar and milk were hovering behind her. Draco felt like pointing out that she wouldn't have had that clumsy scene earlier if only she had used magic to help her like she was doing now, but refrained from pushing his luck.

"I didn't know how you took your coffee." Draco nodded in a quiet thanks and poured the sugar and followed it with whatever creamer she had brought.

Hermione raised an eyebrow at his sugary concoction, because he poured practically all the sugar she had, but Draco shrugged and sipped it. His body craved sugar. Blame it on the veela.

"It's Potter." He said, looking into the light brown drink in his hands.

He looked up to see Granger watching him with a frown.

"How did you come to the conclusion that you were in love with him?"

"I don't know." Draco replied, looking back into his coffee, "that's part of the problem. I can't pinpoint a memory, I can't describe to you what I like about him. I just know that these feelings must be love."

"I see." She paused, probably not sure how to continue. "And what the condition you have that is making you want to forget about your love for Harry?"

"I'm a Veela."

He looked up again to see her expression to his latest confession. She wasn't shocked, per se, but she was frowning; a sign that the wheels in her mind were turning at a furious pace, trying to figure it out.

"I know something here and there about Veela lore, but I didn't realize there were male variations."

"They're out there, although uncommon."

Granger nodded. The next thing she said wasn't a question but a statement. "Draco, I'm concerned as someone who has known you since we were kids. Honestly, I didn't expect you to come back.

"I don't know whether this means you've grown up enough to put everything past us but if it's not the case, I'm not bothered by it. I know the negative connotation of needing a therapist, but you're not being pathetic because you've become desperate. It's very brave of you to do so in such manner. Especially with a person you have negative feelings towards and as one of Harry's close friends."

Draco hadn't realized how close Granger was to him until he felt a hand on his shoulder. Her hand. He shifted his shoulder so she'd stop touching him. She was too close to him, so close that he couldn't formulate words to make her stop.

"I'm not exactly sure what you being a veela and being in love with Harry have to do with the other, but rest assured, I'm gonna do what I do best and bury myself in research to help you." She said wryly. "But other that, you don't have to keep coming here." She handed him a scrap of paper she had ripped off her yellow notepad without Draco noticing.

"It's my address, just tell me ahead of time when you need to talk and we will have a nice chat over tea, or coffee, like we're doing now. No charge. Although I probably should since you're making me work overtime." She gave his shoulder an extra squeeze.

Draco felt like crying. He didn't know if it was because she touched him for a full minute and he was feeling violated, or because he realized that all he had was Granger.


End file.
